Hiding My Feelings
by felicityfranchescaa
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper kept his all of his feelings a secret. What happens when he finally lets them out?


**hey guys (: okay so this is for a contest. normally i dont do these type of things, but i liked her idea of the contest and figured why not. this pairing is new to me, cause i normally go for shane/mitchie, but i love channy and figured i'd give it a whirl. let me know what you think. (: oh and you should review! **

* * *

><p>Chad Dylan Cooper sat in his dressing room, staring at the ceiling. He'd been in there for a good half an hour, just looking at the ceiling while repeatedly tossing his stress ball in the air. He had a lot to live up to- star of the hit show, <em>Mackenzie Falls<em>, male diva of Condor Studios, constant rival of the Randoms, and most importantly, frenemy of Sonny Munroe. But lately he'd been having trouble being her enemy. Every single time he saw those adorable brown eyes and perky smile, he wanted to melt. But Chad Dylan Cooper was no softy, no way! He remained calm, but his insults were weakening every time he spoke. Honestly, all he really wanted to do was compliment her on how beautiful she was. Chad heard a knock on the door. He quickly put his obscene thoughts out of his head and yelled "Come in!" Portlyn, his annoying co-star, came waltzing in like she was God. "Chaddy, we're filming in five minutes," she said, attempting to be sexy and stroking his arm. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Gotcha. Thanks for telling me," he said in an attempt to get rid of her. She didn't budge. "KAY THANKS BYE!" he said obnoxiously, trying to get his point across. It finally registered with her tiny little brain, and she turned on her heel and left. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _I have got to stop thinking about Sonny so much_, he thought. Just like that, she came bursting in his room. "CHAD DYLAN POOPER, WHAT DID YOU PUT IN TAWNI'S HAIRSPRAY? HER HAIR IS GREEN!" she yelled, fuming. Chad started to laugh hysterically. "I didn't do that! But that's really funny!" he said, still laughing. She walked over and slapped his arm. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING IT IS WHEN SHE WHIMPERS AND THROWS SOMETHING AT THE WALL?" she yelled, reducing to tears. He immediately stopped laughing. "Son, why are you crying? That's not like you," he asked, concerned. She shook her head. "It's stupid," she said.

"I'm sure it's not if it's coming from you," he replied.

"I don't think you'd understand…"

"Try me," he said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, ignoring the constant churning of his stomach in response to her touch. "I just miss home so much. No one there would throw a fit because someone put green crap in their hairspray. They'd just laugh. And I love Tawni, but I can't handle her constant diva fits. I just wish I could find someone down to earth in this place," she complained, and started to cry again. He stroked her hair and attempted to quit her down. "Well maybe I could be that person," he said. She giggled. "Really Chad? Really? You're the male diva at this place," she said. He rolled his eyes. No one knew the truth. Chad put on a diva act in attempt to keep himself from getting hurt. He didn't want anyone to know about his personal life or his more-than-friends feelings for Sonny. He just wanted to fit in. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. She nodded into his chest. "That's all an act. Sonny I just don't want anyone to hurt me. I grew up in a small town where everyone knew my business. I just want to keep things to myself. But sometimes I wish I could tell someone my feelings…" he trailed off. She pulled away from a little bit and looked up at him. "Well maybe I could be that person," she said. He smiled. He liked that idea. "Okay, that sounds good," he said, smiling.

"Next time you wanna tell someone your feelings, just come straight to me," she said sweetly.

"You better be prepared. I can go on rants sometimes."

"Oh trust me Chad, as soon as you burst into my dressing room, I'll be ready," she said, smiling. With that, she gave him a hug and walked out the door. He sat back down in his chair and thought about what just happened. Sonny Munroe was going to be his person. The one he could go to with all of his problems. And that was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

"SONNY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Chad yelled irritably, knocking on her apartment door. She quickly opened the door. "Chad shut up! I have neighbors and it's 10:00 at night!" she said, irritated herself. He apologized and quickly walked in. "My step dad is the most annoying person on the planet!" he complained. She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. He sighed and flopped down. "I just don't understand how he can be so nice to my mom, but not to me. I mean I know he doesn't abuse me or anything, but taking my car away is just not fair," he said. Sonny stared at him confusedly. "Um Chad, how did you get here?" she asked.

"Oh my mom let me use her car. I said I was going to the grocery store. Do you happen to have a food item I could take home?" he asked. She laughed. "Yeah," she said, sauntering over to her pantry and throwing a bag of unopened chips at him. He caught them and smiled weakly. "Thanks." She nodded and sat back down. "Chad why did your step dad take your car?" she asked. He rolled his eyes. "I bought a pair of 200 dollar shoes. My favorites were getting old so I bought new ones. It's not like we couldn't afford it or something," he said.

"Okay why is that a problem for him? It's your money," she said. He agreed completely. "I know! Ugh I can't wait until I'm eighteen. I'm getting the heck out of there and buying my own place," he said. She sat and listened to him complain for a while. "Anyway, I should probably get going. Thanks for listening, Sonshine. You're amazing," he said, leaning in for a hug. She smiled and hugged him back, taking in his scent of Old Spice and Tide laundry detergent. "You're pretty cool yourself, Pooper," she said, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach completely.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later<em>

Once again, Chad Dylan Cooper sat in his dressing room, staring at the ceiling. He'd been thinking about Sonny even more than usual. His best friend, his rock, the girl he had completely fallen for, was willing to be there for him 24/7. He contemplated telling her about his feelings for her. He wasn't sure what she would think, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He slowly got out of his chair, and before he knew it, he was walking determinedly to the Randoms' prop house. He burst in the room, looking for Sonny. "Where's Sonny?" he asked Nico. Nico rolled his eyes. "Try her dressing room, Pooper." He brushed off Nico's rude answer and went to her dressing room. He didn't even bother knocking. He just walked in. "Tawni, get out," he said, shocking both Sonny and himself. Tawni rolled her eyes and left. "You're so annoying Pooper!" she said before tossing her hair and walking out. "That wasn't very nice Chad," Sonny said, half amused. He shrugged. "Look, I came here for a reason. I like you. And I needed to tell you that you are the most amazing girl I have ever encountered. I've completely fallen for you, and I just can't hold it in much longer," he said. She stood there for a second, then walked towards him. Completely on instinct, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She shivered at his touch, but smiled. "Okay," she said. He smiled and pulled her in for the most amazing kiss they'd both ever experienced.


End file.
